


【庵京】我家庵子学姐

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 那个……庵子学姐在……吗？”还没等趴在门口寻找八神庵子的草薙京自言自语结束，好像心电感应到他的到来，庵子一脸正直的出现在班级门口。“我在，草薙君。”“呜哇！你什么时候出现在我身后的……吓我一跳。庵子学姐，今天放学……”京有些不好意思挠了挠脸颊，庵子却脑内响起了警铃。





	【庵京】我家庵子学姐

**Author's Note:**

> 我家庵子学姐
> 
> Neo-Geo DJ STATION LIVE98梗 草薙一族第九百九十八话【少看九百集系列
> 
> 笨蛋情侣【FFF被烧

>>>>>>>>>

“那个……庵子学姐在……吗？”还没等趴在门口寻找八神庵子的草薙京自言自语结束，好像心电感应到他的到来，庵子一脸正直的出现在班级门口。

“我在，草薙君。”

“呜哇！你什么时候出现在我身后的……吓我一跳。庵子学姐，今天放学……”京有些不好意思挠了挠脸颊，庵子却脑内响起了警铃。

莫不是外面有人了吧？！心跳如擂鼓等着京的下文，可听到京的话后心差点从嗓子眼直接蹦出来。

“……陪我回家可以吗？”

可以可以完全可以！庵子背过身扶着墙捂住胸口。不不不庵子，你一定要矜持，矜持，JIN……

“……草薙君，这样是不是进展太快了，人、人家会害羞的。”屁啦！快快反驳我！

看着庵子不愿意面对自己却面对墙捂着胸口的背影，京苦笑道：“果然庵子学姐不愿意吗……那就算了吧，我自己可以承受的……”

“怎么了吗，草薙君。难道是草薙君家里还是不同意咱们两人的事情……？”可是娜可露露都已经表现出你俩爱怎么样就怎么样的表情了，除了她还有谁会妨碍我和草薙君的爱？！来一个杀一个来两个杀一双……正当庵子头脑中演绎腥风血雨的时候，京赶紧摆手道：“不是姐姐他们啦，是那天我不小心多看一个小混混一眼被勒索了……实在不知道该怎么处理这种情况，所以想麻烦庵子学姐……庵子学姐？！”

超级赛亚人庵子登场！

“什么竟然有小混混欺负草薙君？！”看到京受到惊吓后庵子赶紧做回小鸟依人状细声细语道，“多一个人就可以壮胆嘛，我陪你回去吧。”

“庵子学姐！——”

“草薙君！——”

“行了别吵吵了，离放学还有两节课呢。”坂崎由莉叼着棒棒糖推开这两个挡在门口深情相望的两人。

走在路上的两人浸透在一种意外的尴尬中，大概是保持警觉，庵子时不时做贼心虚地左顾右盼，好像要干坏事。京看到庵子为他紧张的样子，情不自禁道：“真是麻烦庵子学姐了，明明家跟我不是一个方向……”

“没事，你平常早上不也来接我吗。”庵子看着京刚刚把话说完，前方有两个不认识的人便走上来道：“喂，就是你！你骑摩托撞了我兄弟还把我兄弟打了一顿就跑，以为换了衣服我们就不认识你了？”

“我可是淑女，怎么可能骑摩托？”

“我们哪说你这异装癖了？！是你旁边这个叫雾岛的臭小子！”

“哎？！我都说了不叫雾岛……”

“骗谁呢？！你看看我们找到的……”

“太过分了——”

那两个寻仇的人起初不在意一边的庵子，直到看到那张黑脸上迸出的青筋和咬紧的利齿才知道自己小命休矣。

“人家可是淑女！竟然说人家异装癖！太过分了！……庵子拳！”

陌生寻仇者，败退。

看着一拳一个勇猛无双的庵子学姐，京不禁感叹道：“庵子学姐……你好强啊！直接把他们打跑了。”

“呃，有吗？”庵子收回面对那两人的狰狞鬼面，扭头冲京微笑道，“让你见笑了，不好意思。”

“没没，不会不会。”

事件解决，两人继续走上回家的路途。

草薙君离我好近！走路还会蹭到胳膊……还会蹭到手指……要不要……要不要……

庵子斜眸，偷瞄自己手旁京同样空落落的手。

再一点——就能——握到手指——啦！

“大王叫我来巡山哎~”

不知哪个家伙唱着歌出现在两人面前，吓得京双手握住书包挡在胸前。本来鼓起勇气想要握住京小指的庵子手心一空，不禁怒从心头起。

“TM谁啊？！……咳。哇啊！吓到人家了——”说着就躲到了京的身后。

那个唱着歌的人被吓得停下了手里转动的棍子，抚着胸口道：“大哥，你要是柔弱前面能不能别骂街啊！不觉得有点晚吗？……算了，既然让你们碰到我，那就没办法了。来来来，上交保护费。”

“我们又不跟你混又不在这里开店，凭什么要我们交保护费！”感受到腰间越收越紧还有些颤抖的庵子的手臂，京张开双臂拦住这男人，胸口突然充满荡气豪情。只要他不知道搂着他腰手臂的主人正在他身后流口水就好。

比利无奈，将棍子往地上一杵道：“此树是我栽，此路是我开。我这么说你懂不懂？要不我把你当着你女朋友……”说女朋友几个字的时候他明显迟疑了一下，不过又继续道，“当着你女朋友的面打一顿，你是不是就知道该怎么做了？”

两人对峙。许久之后，京握住庵子的手臂将她推开。

啊！我家孩子终于长大了！庵子欣慰的看着京一步一步走到比利面前。掏出了钱包。

“喂！草薙君……”

“只能这样了，庵子学姐。”京回头一脸悲伤的看向庵子，“我只能牺牲我的钱了。”说着，一行泪从脸颊滑落。

“这钱……”

“这钱……是我想买奸笑社拳皇手办的钱啊！”京强忍住没有痛哭出声。

“这么重要……”庵子同样悲伤的无法自拔，“那我给你买……？”

“不……”京擦掉了脸上的泪水，面对夕阳凄然地笑了，“你给我买，就不是我自己花钱买的心意了……”

在比利无视两人你侬我侬低头数钱的时候，庵子快步走过去：“你们事务所在哪里。”

“哦，就是XX大厦X层XXX室。你去了大概可以应聘打手吧，我打包票。”比利数好钱笑了两声便揣兜离开了。

“破财免灾，只要咱们两人平安就好了……庵子学姐，你在拿手机记什么？”

“没什么。”

终于回到了草薙家，娜可露露正在客厅里支着膝盖灌着啤酒，看到庵子和京一起回来挑了挑眉毛：“所以说你俩这么一起亲亲热热的回来了吗？”

“亲亲热热什么……被人勒索了。”京想着就委屈的红了眼眶。

娜可露露把啤酒瓶往桌子上一掼，恶狠狠道：“是谁？！谁敢勒索我的小恶心？！”

“姐姐都说了不要叫我小恶心了！”

庵子冷静的拿出手机导出图片给娜可露露看：“就是这家伙。”

“我知道了。”娜可露露穿上特攻服，推出玛玛哈哈道，“庵子，你陪京在家里，我去去就回。”

“好的，娜可露露桑。”

“那就来我屋里吧。”京对庵子道，“我去拿点吃的，你等我一下。”

京的房间……

京的房……

京的……

京……

赛高！

庵子趁京不在赶紧双手举过头顶兴奋的呈Y状后麻利地坐回原处。正好京端了饮料喝零食回到屋里。一时两个人紧挨着坐着，寂静无声。

此时静静喝着饮料的庵子感到颊边微微一热，来不及放下杯子扭头看向京。

“那个……就是突然想亲亲你。”京的眼睛滴溜溜的左躲右闪，热气蔓延到耳尖。

BOOM！

超级赛亚人庵子，再次登场！

“草薙君啊……”

“哎？庵子学姐……我是不是太唐突了……那个实在不好意思……我……看你这个样子就没忍住……”

“现在家里就咱们两人吧？”

“……啊，啊。好像是的。”感觉到了难以言喻的危险气息，比敲诈更甚。京看着庵子用认真的表情问着禁不住咽了口唾沫。

“所以为了不辜负娜可露露桑为咱们营造的二人世界，不如……”

“不如……？哇！庵子学姐！我的衣服！”

“等等。庵子学姐……你怎么有把儿？！”

“你又不是不知道，讨厌啦。”

“我我我真的第一次知道！学姐！呜……”

“好了老实一点，春宵一刻值千金啊。”

【终了】

【彩蛋】

“据悉，近期XX大厦X楼XX事务所除承重墙全被炸毁，伴有人员受伤。疑似黑社会冲突事件。因无伤及普通群众和内部人员问题无法继续调查……”

京坐在电视前揉着腰嘟囔着：“现在社会也不是很太平啊。……嗯？庵子学姐还没来吗？”

叮咚——

“庵子学姐来了吗？”京赶紧过去开门，结果是快递。

签收之后京赶紧打开瞬间震惊，竟然是他期盼已久的手办。

“这个是到付。”快递员叫住了梦游状态的京。因为娜可露露虽然把钱抢回来了，可是却不还给他了。京心疼的从钱包里掏出钱给了快递员，完全开心不起来了。

直到他打开盒子，发现掉出来了几张纸票——正好是手办的钱。

“哎？”

电视里打码的某个抱着棍子悔不当初的受采访人：“我再也不去勒索高中生了呜呜呜呜……”

脱下快递服的八神庵子抱着剩下买回来的手办盒子冲进了自己屋里，洗干净手后将几个手办与他们长相相同布满四面墙的人胜利会师。

然后八神庵子今天意外的没有去草薙家。

【真·终了】


End file.
